This invention relates to a preferably electrically powered handheld blender in which the actual processing tool is interchangeably connected to a drive motor.
Handheld blenders are used as kitchen appliances such as handheld mixers or immersion blenders in which the actual processing tool as, for example, a whisk, a kneading tool or a comminuting rod, are inter-changeable.
German Utility Model No. 1,952,912 discloses a hand-held mixing appliance which includes a motor means with which a tool shaft rotatably mounted in a tool shank is releasably connected. For fastening purposes, the tool shaft includes a circumferential groove engaged by an elastic detent means of the motor means. The transmission of torque is effected by a positive-engagement coupling arrangement.
It is a disadvantage in the known handheld mixing appliance that, rather than connecting the tool shank to the motor means, fastening is accomplished by the, detent means engaging the circumferential groove of the tool shaft, and by the mounting of the tool shaft in the tool shank. A clearance-free fastening of the tool shank to the motor means is thus difficult to accomplish. A further disadvantage is the relative motion of the rotating tool shaft and the detent means fixedly located in the motor means. This produces the undesired effect of friction and wear.